


蜜汁味

by vikingalana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingalana/pseuds/vikingalana
Summary: 翻译自日文同人 『蜜の味』





	蜜汁味

U.N.C.L.E这此交代的任务目标是美国某个军需企业的总裁Terry Stevens.  
照片上英俊的男人看上去很适合戴太阳镜，一副生活美满事业有成的模样。情报称他暗地里正在大量制造杀伤性武器，三人组的任务是找到他的秘密工厂在哪里。Gaby的假身份是公司的事务人员，而Illya则是秘书。上一任秘书不巧遭遇交通事故正在疗养——至于事故的具体情况这里就不做赘述了。  
由于Stevens最近要搬家，Waverley安排Solo住进了他新家附近的一间房子——家具和食物应有尽有，充满了直到昨天还住着人的气息，这有点可怕。Waverley吩咐他如果有邻居问起，就说这家的主人要进行为期一个月的海外旅行，他是来负责看家的。这片住宅区安静闲适，一看就是有钱人住的地方。  
任务已经开始一个星期了，Solo还是仍然每天喝着红酒，看看书架上那些英国推理小说。他给自己编造的设定是在家工作的翻译家。尽管他会趁着散步的时候看看还没有人入住的Stevens的新家，研究一下怎么潜入，但这实在是太显而易见，所以他现在看都不看了。  
毫无危险的生活虽然无聊，但也算好事。而就在他平静生活的某一天半夜，门被激烈地敲响了。Solo连忙跑去开了门，外面站着身穿西装的Illya，颀长的身子如今微微弯曲着。  
“你这是在干什么？不是说了你不来这里吗？”  
“紧急情况。”  
Illya推开抱怨的Solo走进房间，他浑身都被汗水湿透了，呼吸紊乱，脸和脖子通红一片，看上去像是发了高烧。  
“怎么了，身体不舒服？你干吗弯着腰走路……”  
“别管我。”  
“你都闯进我家来了还要我别管……”  
还是让他喝点水再问吧，Solo想，“坐下吧”，说完朝厨房走去，这房子里有香气扑鼻的好茶还有待客用的高级茶具，不喝可惜了——

 

下一个瞬间，他发现自己在床上。  
等到意识慢慢清醒，昏倒时中断的记忆开始在他脑内快速回放，突然来访的Illya、自己转过身后背后有谁侵袭过来，一瞬间视野暗下去的视野。——要亲我吗？没想到会在这种情况下被暗算。  
“——你被下药了？”  
Solo开口的一瞬，伏在他身上修长的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下。Illya如野兽那样喘着粗气，用一双湿润的眼睛俯视着他。为什么这种事情会发生在我身上，Solo在心里叹气，还不如等他都搞完了我再醒。  
Solo被脸朝上放在床上，裤子已经脱掉了，大腿处有濡湿的感觉。而趴在他身上的男人两腿之间的东西还硬挺着顶着自己的下体，这种情况下傻子也应该明白发生了什么，Illya肯定是被下药了，真要命。  
Stevens是Gay这件事（当然没有公开）他们之前就得到了消息，但此次任务没打算利用这点，原因纯粹是因为两个人都没掌握色诱同性的技能。结果没想到身材高大又保守冷淡的Illya竟引起了此人的性趣，还不惜用了这种估计价格不菲的药想把他弄到手。估计苏联特工是眼看着自己要被扒掉衣服，拼命挣扎着逃到了他这里。那也不用非得拿我发泄啊——就没有别人可以用了吗？  
“喂，让人钻空子了吧，KGB的秘密小宝贝。”  
Solo的头还有点晕，他试图坐起来，Illya却在这时把脸凑了过来，鼻尖探到了他的脖子，Solo立刻停下了动作。  
“我喜欢你的气味。”  
Illya在他耳边嗅个不停，Solo一时间不知道该怎么办。“狗吗你。”他说。而男人勃起的下体还在一下一下顶着他。  
“所以你用蹭我的方式自慰？真荣幸。”  
“……射了好几次。但还是下不去。我该怎么办……？”  
尽管Solo嘲讽了Illya，但回复他的却只是用微弱的声音吐出的绝望的求助。没等到答案的Illya开始用手小心翼翼地摸索Solo的性器，他的手触感湿滑，应该是已经涂好了润滑剂。Solo吓了一跳，他抬起头。  
“你该不会……趁我昏过去的时候试图自己把它弄硬然后用来着吧？”  
Illya抿紧了嘴唇什么都不说，但此时此刻这就代表了默认。所以这是一种让人想被插入的药吗？倒是挺有意思的。Solo按着他的脖子让他靠近自己，带着不怀好意的笑容问他：  
“既然你擅自使用了我的身体，那就必须回答我，你都用我做了什么不可描述的事？”  
长长的睫毛轻轻颤动着，Illya沉默地看着他。这很少见，平时自己要是用这种口气说话这个人是肯定要反击的。“回答我。”Solo重复了一遍，Illya才不情不愿地小声开了口。  
“……用你的大腿蹭射了几次，但还是软不下来，那个奇怪的地方很痒，想用一下你的东西，所以用手摸了……但是没成功……还试着用嘴，但不知道舌头应该怎么动，你还是不硬……而且我怕牙齿碰到把你弄伤。”  
“…………”  
“…………？”  
感觉到手里东西有了反应，Illya微微睁大了眼睛。身下的人挣脱出来，将两个人的位置调换，把Illya压在身下，后者没有反抗，甚至带着有些期待的表情看着对方，还不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
这种情况下肯定要硬吧——想象着这个古板的男人发情之后蹭着自己的身体自慰，还努力给自己口交的画面。估计Illya是不想让对方看到自己淫乱的姿态才打晕了他，但到了这一步，Solo觉得有必要在意识清醒的时候也让他继续刚才没完成的事了。  
既然都硬了就陪他玩玩吧。被这样渴求还要拒绝就实在对不起自己花花公子的名声了。再说，能像现在这样玩弄比自己还要高大的男人，这种机会可遇不可求。  
“求我？”  
Solo笑着低头看他。Illya屏住呼吸，颤抖着微微开启双唇，却似乎不知道该说些什么，就那么僵在了那里。Solo换上了更温柔的声音催促他：“说。”  
“……пожалуйста.”  
“什么？”  
“……”  
“好吧好吧，欺负过头了。对你来说还早是吧。”  
对方的表情像是要真的哭出来了，Solo做了让步。不能控制自己的身体一定让他很慌乱，再逼他实在不太人道。Solo轻轻吻了他的额头，Illya似乎松了口气，紧皱的眉头也松开了。不妙。竟然觉得他有点可爱。

女人通常是种喜欢表演的生物。  
在男人面前的时候尤为明显。到了床上则是演技巅峰。发出靡艳的声音，夸赞着对方，引诱男人更用力地插入自己。Solo对这种表演心知肚明，有点算计和玩乐的意味存在才说明对方是成熟的女人，跟这样的女人上床让他更兴奋。  
但他现在却觉得，一点演技都没有甚至还有点幼稚的男人有了感觉之后的样子观赏起来也很不错。而且和同性做的时候，对方有多兴奋他可以很清楚地感觉到。  
Solo刚刚伸进去了一根食指，Illya就向后挺起了身子，一直吐着前液的阴茎呼应般地摇动。  
“疼就说出来。”  
“嗯……不疼……”  
“想要我插进第二根？”  
“想要。”  
省略掉了问句的语气词，诱惑着对方开口，结果这人答得还真果断。Solo笑了出来，然后插进了自己的中指。Illya双眼紧闭，嘴里咬着自己的手指，随着Solo的手指插入拔出的动作发出哭泣般的鼻音，看上去似乎一点理智也不剩了。  
“还要？”  
动了一会感觉应该没什么问题，Solo把身下人的双腿拉开，把无名指也加了进去。明明已经含着三根手指，但Illya似乎一点也没感觉到疼，反而挺起了腰想要更多。随着手指在身体里开拓，他的呼吸开始失去了节奏，身体拧紧，Solo知道这幅沉浸在情欲里的样子不是表演出来的，这有点让人担忧，为了防止他药劲过了之后意识到自己做了什么而咬舌自尽，应该趁现在给他嘴里塞块布。  
等到觉得扩张得差不多了，Solo拔出了手指，Illya看着他，用一种“干吗”的不满的眼神。小小的入口似乎讨厌这种空虚而一下下地收缩。Solo撸动了几下自己的性器（Illya的淫乱样子早就让他准备就绪了），说了句“我要进去了”，刚碰到入口，一直瘫软着的Illya突然一下直起了上半身。  
“怎么了？”  
“碰起来感觉比我想象的要大。”  
“这是在夸我？”  
“只是在惊讶。”  
Illya瞪圆了眼睛，像在防备未知敌人的生物，Solo觉得这很有趣。顺便一提，自己的尺寸应该不会比美国人的平均水平高出太多。当然比起手指还是粗多了。  
“害怕的话可以不做。不过你不是很想要吗？”  
Solo用肉棒的前端一下一下敲打着入口，Illya最终吞咽了下口水，乖乖地躺了回去。看来他真的很想要。Solo再次准备进入，身下的人绷紧了全身。  
“害怕就抓住床单。”  
Solo半开玩笑地说。可单纯的苏联人却听话地两手攥住了脑袋两边的床单，他自己一定不会知道这看上去多么像在诱惑男人的妓女，这个动作看得美国人兴奋无比，他挺身一插到底。  
“唔————！！”  
强忍着把喊叫吞咽下去，Illya只靠着被插入的刺激就射在了自己肚子上。瞬间收紧的甬道让Solo忍不住叹息了一声。  
“……什么时候非得让Stevens把这个药的购买门路说出来。”  
他一直知道有这种药，但从来没见谁用过，以前也根本不感兴趣，但现在看来好像还不赖嘛。不仅自己主动，射了很多次还不见萎靡，双手抓紧床单热情地叫着，这种样子被上面的人看在眼里，顶撞得更快更深，Illya发出了啜泣声，哀哀地说着“好难受”。含混的英语发音让人忍不住更起了蹂躏他虐待他的愿望。Solo一边缓慢地前后晃着腰，一边仔细地端详身下人的表情，平日里冷静平淡的脸现在泛起了红潮，看起来仿佛是另外一个人。不要用这种眼神看我。Solo忍不住在心里说。  
“不喜欢我顶得太深？”  
“嗯……不是……求你。”  
“想让我慢一点？”  
“……不是……不够。再来……还要……啊！”  
恳求的话还没说完，Solo就再也忍不住一口气进到了最深处，Illya喊叫得几乎破音，而身上的人毫不留情地用力冲撞，不知是刚才高潮的余韵还是他再次射精了，Illya的铃口又开始流出精液，Solo的手握上去大力撸动起来，床剧烈摇晃着，特工发出了邻居都能听到的喊声。应该再给自己的设定加上同性恋这一条吧，不过既然Illya被下了药还逃跑了，任务应该已经玩完了？当然现在这些都无所谓。这个平时傲慢的同伙正被自己操得意识不清大声呻吟，实在令人感到愉悦，而身体上的愉悦比之更甚。  
“啊……忍不住了。我可以射一次吗？”  
“唔。嗯……！”  
“听不见。说出来，说‘求你射在我里面’。”  
“请、你……”  
激烈的动作让他无法顺利将请求说出口，只能重复着破碎的音节。  
“想让我填满你？”  
“唔、嗯、想要。”  
“好。”  
Illya只是无意识地重复着这个人对自己说的话，Solo看着他的样子，毫无顾忌地全部射在了他体内，他从未有过这么舒服的高潮。借着余韵又在Illya身体里抽动了几次才退出来，苏联特工试图抓住他，他说：“别停，还要。”Solo按住他，抬起腿跨到他身上。  
“舔。”  
他的家伙一下捅到眼前，Illya似乎有瞬间的犹豫，抬起眼睛看了看他，但又马上听话地含了进去。舌头以不太娴熟的动作环绕着刺激自己的性器，Solo忍不住轻呼出声。虽然完全谈不上技巧，但这个高大的男人认真吞下自己家伙的样子视觉效果非常好。吞咽不下去的口水从唇角溢出滴落下来，实在是好表情，简直想把肉棒塞进他喉咙深处让他哭出来。  
阴茎再次硬起来之后Solo抽出自己，把缺氧状态的Illya翻了个身后没有任何犹豫地捅进了还没闭合的小穴，拉长的呻吟声尾音几近哭泣，Solo大力操干着经过精液润滑的穴道，问到“舒服吗”的时候，苏联人已经只能说出“好棒、舒服”这样的话，刚刚仿佛妓女一样的叫声已经变得有些沙哑。  
“虽然我不喜欢被人掌控，不过如果有下次的话，可以你来骑我，红警。”  
“啊——嗯……啊……”  
“自己找到舒服的位置然后让我的老二去顶那里，听起来很爽吧？”  
“唔……呃……啊……！！”  
或许是在想象那个画面，Illya再次颤抖着身子射了出来，Solo也没停下，继续在他身后挺动，处在高潮里的身体操起来太舒服了。Illya安静了一会，但很快又开始呻吟出声，抛开药力不说，两人的体力也在普通人之上，干到黎明应该也没什么问题。不过一开始就被操成这样的苏联人，接下来会变成什么样子？也许会被插到失禁吧。  
“要是以后只有我的家伙能让你射怎么办？真想看看你露出真面目屈辱地颤抖着求我的样子，Illya.”  
Solo放缓了动作，每一下都坚定地捅到最里面，像是要让她的身体记住自己的形状，“不、要”，Illya象征性地抗议着，腰却不自觉地摆动。Solo在他身后无声地笑了，突然将大部分阴茎退出，激烈的动作带起水声，再次挺到根部的时候他终于射了出来。目光失去焦点的Illya身体激烈地弹动着。  
离天亮还有很长时间，趁这机会让他爽遍身体的每个角落吧。


End file.
